


Ahora me llamas~

by PinkyIsBunny



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A very confused Ryuji, Crossdressing, Lapdance, M/M, Secrets, Stripper-Akira, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyIsBunny/pseuds/PinkyIsBunny
Summary: After hearing a popular rumor in his school of a pretty amazing stripper in Shinjuku, Ryuji Sakamoto decides it's the best idea to go at it alone after being turned down by his best-friend,





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Hey...Have you heard about it yet?’’ A male student piped towards his friend as they walked in the corridor of Shujin Academy.  
‘’About what?’’  
‘’You know… about the thing at Shinjuku?’’  
It took only a moment for the male student to realize what the other was talking about, being the talk or the new -rumor- among the male students, his eyes widening shortly as he realized it.  
‘’Oh..! About the stripper!’’  
‘’Yeah! But be more quiet about it!’’ The male student snickered. ‘’We don’t want a teacher to find out we’re talking about this!’’

And maybe even talking about wasn’t a good idea, since literally from a few centimeters away, Ryuji Sakamoto had already heard all of it, and with a smug grin in his lips and a determined expression, the blonde boy had already decided on his own to go and start looking for both Akira and Mishima. I mean, if they were brave enough to ask for the maid service, why not to a stripper club? I mean, even if anything goes wrong, Akira could just cover them up again! He was good at that. Well, then again Akira was good at everything. He had what Futaba called -max stats- meaning that he was -literal embodiment of perfection- which Ryuji couldn't really disprove, unfortunately. He supposed he'd bring it up after class if he managed to get Morgana to leave them alone for once.

~~~~~

“Yo, Akira!”, he called out excitedly, hyping himself up for what might be a pretty awesome night for the two of them. Shinjuku was a pretty shady area, and frankly, he hadn't had the most pleasant experience in the area. But if this supposed stripper was anything worth gossiping about, he could build up the courage to check it out. ”Dude, you'll never guess what I heard some guys talkin’ about this morning.” Akira gave him a soft curious smile, encouraging him to continue. ‘’So, apparently according to what I overheard!’’ He paused briefly to a bit of suspense to his words, getting a bit closer to Akira. ‘’There’s word of an awesome stripper in Shinjuku, and I wanna know if you're down to check it out with me tonight.”  
Akira all of a sudden looked not so chill, which was new. His brows were furrowed nervously(?) and he was avoiding eye contact. He didn’t act that way when they had gone with the idea of ordering the maid service, so why did he suddenly act like that? “You should probably leave it alone. I-I mean you said it's in Shinjuku, right? Don't you remember what happened last time? I’d like to, um, avoid that if possible…” Even his tone of voice sounded anxious, Ryuji noticing very vividly how Akira slowly tensed up, trying to change the subject in the matter. “Besides, my schedules full today. I have a… shift at a part time job I need to go to. Sorry… maybe we can hang out this Sunday?” And with that he was off, waving quickly with a subtle and quiet ‘Goodbye’, not even waiting for his reply.

Something was definitely off. But Ryuji wasn't smart enough to figure it out by himself, so he brushed it away. It was probably nothing. Besides, he was a big boy. He could go to Shinjuku by himself and check out this alleged stripper the students talked about.  
It was Akira who'd be missing out anyways. Ryuji plainly decided to just shrug it off and wait for the arrival of the night to go out and scope out the strip club. Time passed slowly for Ryuji as he had to wait what seemed to him a long time, at moments texting Akira to see if he changed his mind about not coming along to Shinjuku, being aware to not just flat out spam him.

~~~~  
Finally night had fallen and off he went along to the bright, sinful streets of Shinjuku, the several neon signs and lights catching his eyes as he walked along. He managed to find the place by eavesdropping a bit more and googling the rest. Turned out it wasn't that far away from that Crossroads bar that Akira and he had visited a while back. Walking by Crossroads, his eyes were completely directed towards the neon sign of the flashing lady with her leg around an illuminated pole, and by just plainly looking at it he already felt how his face was warming up. God, he hoped his mom never found out about this. 

He braced himself one last time before pushing- wait, no- pulling, the door open. Whoops. Before even realizing what he was doing, Ryuji decided to follow the sound of the cheering where he saw a woman clad in a leather police officer outfit feeling up and around a pole, her legs and thighs acting like a tease by the way her skirt was cut. Damn, she looked like she knew what she was doing. She must work out a lot to have the body strength to do what she was doing. Her long choppy black hair was cascading behind her with each spin she did, and Ryuji notice a few dollar bill slipped into her stockings.

Everything halted when she turned to blow a kiss at the crowd, already going crazy over the gesture. He knew that face. Holy fuck, he knew that face. 

That was fucking Akira.

The woman that at this moment was teasing men with her sultry appearance, and sexual move wasn't even a woman. It was his. Best. Friend. He had to get out of there, feeling how his heart began to pound against his chest. He couldn't watch this, he couldn’t just stay to watch his best friend show his body like that!. That was against the bro code or something. It should, be if it wasn't. 

Ryuji might not be a runner anymore, but when he exited that place, that might've been the fastest he'd ever ran, enough to earn him a prize or something. How was he gonna face Akira tomorrow, or at LeBlanc, or during infiltrations, or ever, after seeing what he had just seen. 

...Maybe he didn’t have too. Not for now at least. He just needed time to process and get over this, to think how he was going to talk about what happened without thinking about Akira. He could just pretend he was sick. He felt dizzy as it was, and his teachers didn’t care enough to see if he was lying or not. 

Now that that issue was solved, he had another little one that need some attention. Now if only he could find a bathroom…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira was a bit on edge when Ryuji brought up that stripper in shinjuku, knowing that it was really him. Hopefully by turning him down, it'll prevent him from finding out the truth and preserve their friendship. Right?

‘’There’s word an awesome stripper in Shinjuku, and I wanna know if you’re down to check it out with me tonight.’’ Just by hearing the words of ‘stripper’ and ‘Shinjuku’ Akira  already knew what it was all about, immediately feeling a chill run up and down his spine, already in a cold sweat, trying to avoid eye contact with Ryuji. “You should probably leave it alone. I-I mean you said it's in Shinjuku, right? Don't you remember what happened last time? I’d like to, um, avoid that if possible…” His body even began to tense up, his mind racing as he tried to change the subject. “Besides, my schedules full today. I have a… shift at a part time job I need to go to. Sorry… maybe we can hang out this Sunday?” He had only taken up the offer when he found out they'd not allow guys to work there, but also wear an outfit so he wouldn't be recognized, if he really wanted to. He quickly grabbed his things, waving Ryuji with a subtle and quiet ‘Goodbye’, picking up a slightly quick pace out of Shujin.

He didn't  _ plan _ on being so good. He just wanted to make a little extra cash. Turns out if you want to make good money, you have to work a little harder, and he was nothing if not a perfectionist. Another he hadn't planned was liking the attention so much. But he was getting so much praise, that compared to the constant disapproval he got at school, it was kinda… intoxicating. But was it really such a crime to enjoy your job, as morally questionable as it was?   
‘’What was that all about?’’ Morgana peaked his little head from out of Akira’s bag, questioning the awkward interaction that had just happened, stricken by how him and the blond had interacted just now, going as far as having the same confused look that Ryuji had due to Akira’s sudden behaviour. s close as possible for a cat.

“It's fine, Morgana.” He reassured the non-cat, “Don't worry about it.” Even after that, Morgana still looked confused, paying attention to every small action that Akira did to try and figure what was going on.  _ Was Akira hiding something? A part time job?  _ Morgana was definitely weirded out by that statement,  _ a part time job _ … He didn’t remember anything like that, of course. He spent almost all day inside Akira’s bag, so he should have payed attention to something as crucial as a job. He would have remembered even saying something to Akira about it. The non-cat gave away a small groan as he went back inside Akira’s bag as they were now reaching the station, that worrisome thought still lingering in his mind.    
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  


Akira had been worried after his little chat with Ryuji, but after he got to the club and changed into his stage outfit, the same feeling he got when entering the metaverse washed over him, that feeling of complete freedom. He was no longer Akira, he became Joker again. That was is Joker instead of wearing a mask, he wore make-up, and instead of his metaverse coat and gloves he had a skirt and garters. 

The night itself had gone well enough, and he felt the rush of courage ruse through him as the crowd below cheered him on. He thought that this job would have damaged his pride immensely, to his surprise having a reverse effect on him. He had never felt better about himself, even before his probation. He felt like Joker again, that rush of adrenaline. He felt and  _ loved.  _ Even to the point that he stopped to blow a kiss at the blooming crowd in front of him.

Something had felt off that night, though. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blond patreon almost flee from the building. There was no way he could have seen his face, with the lights, crowd and movement being a bad combination for his tired eyes to even pay attention to the stranger. It probably didn’t matter anyways.

 

~~~~

 

Ryuji wasn’t at school today. Or this entire week, for that matter. Akira knew that Ryuji had a tendency to skip classes, but this was much, even for him. He was still responding to the group chat, but he wouldn’t answer Akira’s private messages to him. Akira had no clue what he could have done to cause Ryuji to ignore him, if he would just pick up and respond even the slightest text Akira sent him, maybe then he could figure out what happened… As Akira trying to clue together what could have happened to the faux blond, a worrisome thought occurred to him. ‘ _ Stripper…!’ _ His eyes shot wide as his fear began to set in. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of class, so his mortification had to be hidden to the best of his ability till the bell rung.   
           Akira had to hope that literally anything else had happened. Maybe Ryuji didn't know and there was some other explanation for his odd behavior. God, he hoped so. There was only one way to find out without blowing this out of proportion. He exited his chat log with Ryuji, instead clicking on Futaba's. If anyone could help him figure this out while keeping it on the down low, it was her.   
  
**Akira:** Hey, Futaba. Can you do something for me?

**Futaba:** do u want me to track ryuji

**Akira:** If I was talking to anyone but you, that would worry me.   
**Akira:** But kinda, yeah.

**Akira:**  Can you tell me where he was last Saturday?

**Futaba:** no problemo joker

**Futaba:** give me

**Futaba:** like

**Futaba:** 30 seconds

**Futaba:** ok one (1) rouge boyfriend tracked down

**Akira:** Firstly, he’s not my boyfriend.

**Akira:** Secondly, thanks.

**Futaba:** no problem boblem

**Futaba:** tho i am curious as to why our skull has been in shinjuku of all places  
  
_Dammit._ His fears were right. Ryuji had been there after all. And worse, it seems like he put two and two together.

  
**Futaba:** so does this mean that he knows you’re a stripper now

**Akira:** I’m not even gonna ask how you have that information.


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to had slow down greatly for Ryuji ever since he got home that Saturday evening. The only thoughts or images that prevailed in his mind were the vivid ways he had seen Akira,  _ and the vivid memory of him that night in Shinjuku.  _ Almost like a tape that kept rewinding itself, and just played on repeat when he closed his eyes. A tape of his best friends body swinging, twirling and moving on the pole in such a  _ sexual, yet confident manner.  _ Like if Joker had decided to take over Akira once more. Ryuji didn’t know how to even feel or react about the frequent reminder of what happened that Saturday, or what to even say about it. The only thing he did know was how his body heated up as he thought about Akira like that again…  _ And it felt so wrong how he was almost okay with it.  _ Akira was his best bro! He shouldn't be getting hard ons for him! He- he-  _ he wasn't gay! _

Ryuji just needed some time to cool off, that was all. His memory was shit anyways. Maybe he could just forget all of this as easily as he forgets his math homework. Or how he easily forgets everything he studies after a test! He just needed to give himself a few days off. Well, he already  _ had _ . Four days, to be exact, now rolling into five.

He just- he couldn't face Akira. Not yet, at least. Thinking about that night would just get him riled up, and afterwards, after his little afterglow, he'd be filled with nothing but shame. He was lucky that him heating up in embarrassment helped his mom believe he was sick.

Outside his room he heard his mom shout something to him, probably about how she was heading out. “Yeah, okay!” He yelled back, mainly out of habit. Most of his actions just being on autopilot anyways. A few moments of silence passed by before he heard a knock on the door, causing him to lift his head.

At first he thought it could’ve been his mom and she forgot to grab her keys, but that couldn't be right. She would have texted him saying she forgot them, or she would've used the spare under the mat. He then thought maybe it was just some Mormons tryna sell Jesus to people again and he laid back down. Hearing the front door open, he began thinking it was his mom again and she really  _ had _ forgotten her keys. That was until he heard footsteps leading up to his room in a hurried manner.

One could only imagine the amount of dismay and confusion Ryuji felt when he saw a beet red Akira burst through his door, by his pure body language looking like just ran a marathon or something. The moment of silence that ensued afterwards as Akira caught his breath might have been the most awkward that Ryuji’s ever experienced. And that was saying something. It wasn't long though, that Akira regained his composure long enough to look Ryuji in the face and practically shout, “I CAN EXPLAIN!”

 

~~~~~

 

“Wait, so you're telling me you're a  _ stripper _ just for extra cash?” Ryuji said in a baffled tone. Frankly kinda wounding Akira’s pride.

“Roughly speaking, yes. Yes I am.” He said, adjusting his glasses, but not looking away. “There’s no reason for you to worry though. The manager makes sure I don't have to do anything I don't want to, and I'm allowed to go by an alias so no one knows it's me.” This still didn't sit well with Ryuji. Not one bit.

“Dude! Even if they let you go by an alias, or whatever, it’s still Shinjuku! Don't you remember what happened to me last time? And you're dressed like a girl too, so just imagine!” Ryuji’s voice began to sound clearly distressed. “I don't want no  _ creeps _ touchin' you. I don't even feel comfortable with them even  _ looking _ at you, if you’re going to be dressing like that!”

“If it concerns you so much, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear they're not allowed to touch me. Not even if it's a lap dance. And if they do, I can have them thrown out.” Akira said, still defending his position. Ryuji was caught off guard though.  _ ‘Hold up! Lap danced?’ _

“You’re doing lap dances as well?!”

“Not all the time, no. Only if requested, and I can turn the requests down too. Lap dances’ just happen to pay better.” Ryuji was still trying to swallow the fact that Akira was _pole_ _dancing_ , and now knowing he was giving complete _strangers_ lap dances. It really shouldn't have bothered him so much, what with all the justification Akira had just given him. Really, all he could do was shake his head in acknowledgment. “Listen, I know you probably don't approve of me doing this-”, understatement of the century, “- but I'm gonna keep going, okay? It pays well, and with new members on our team now, I have to be able to keep funds up.”

Akira got up from the bed, where he was sitting next to Ryuji. He turned to look at him one last time before leaving the room. “Also, Ryuji?” The blond looked up to meet his leaders eyes. “I'd really appreciate it if you kept this between us. I don't need the others to be worried about nothing.”  _ ‘Sure, like the fact that you're secretly a crossdressing stripper is nothing to worry about’  _ he wanted to say, but he held his tongue, giving a curt nod instead.

“Sure dude… Whatever you say…” Akira gave him one of those small smiles again. Damn those things for making Ryuji so happy. He almost forgot how mad he was at Akira just a moment ago. He finally had faced Akira and yet his feelings were still all over the place, now featuring frustration. He wished he could sort his shit out. He knew that that stripper was Akira and yet he still felt aroused by what he saw. What's worse, now that he knew that Akira did lap dances, the thought of him giving random dudes lap dances made him-  _ jealous? _ \- and he couldn't figure out why. This was all driving him nuts. It was just too much information for one week. He- he needed to sleep on this one. If he could sleep at all, that was.


	4. Chapter 4

Akira was conflicted. When he had talked to Ryuji about him being a stripper, he honestly was surprised when the blond didn't express disgust, but rather  _ concern _ . Really, Akira shouldn't have expected much else from Ryuji. And as awkward and  _ kinda _ heartwarming as their little chit chat had been it was getting late, and Akira would be due for another shift at the strip club. Shaking off his unease, and started his journey to Shinjuku.

Maybe he should be feeling bad about it, and he did a little, about enjoying this job so much. Especially with it bringing worry to his best friend. But he couldn't really bring himself to give it up. He loved the attention it brought and it payed extremely well. The feeling of having all those eyes on him felt different from the judging looks he received at school. And as vain and crude as it was, it wouldn't be out of place to call Akira an attention whore.

Being so lost in thought, Akira barely registered that he had arrived to his destination, heading inside to where he would change into his tight outfit of the night and heels, ready for his performance later. He'd have to put his problems to rest for now. There was a pole out there waiting for him.

~~~~~~

Tonight should've been fine. It was  _ going  _ to be fine! Akira was already up and going on the stage, his body flowing to the rhythm of the music played for his routine for tonight, already having a couple of bills tucked in his stockings. If he was feeling uneasy before, then this was his getaway. He already could feel the tension in his shoulders release with every spun around the pole he took. How every scream and shout he heard from the crowd made him completely forget about everything. 

Akira stopped momentarily at the center of the stage, moving his hips in sexual manner before he dropped to the floor in a splits. His eyes moved along the crown, feeling completely calm and in control. Until he spotted a recognizable face in the crowd sporting bright blond spiky hair and an even brighter graphic tee. Akira’s mind went blank right then and there, but not for long, for part of him was still conscious that he had a job to do. Ryuji would have to wait. He regained control of himself, getting up from the floor to spin around once more and gain some height, not allowing himself to deeter from his routine simply because his friend was here.

Ryuji, for a change, looked completely captivated. With his attention solely on Akira, eyes boring into him to the point where, even though he couldn't see him all that clearly, his intense gaze was all too fixated on Akira’s for him not to notice. Was it wrong for Akira to take a bit of pride in that? I mean, Ryuji couldn’t read people, but it was even obvious for him that Akira seemed so confident of himself on the stage.

    Ryuji always wanted to make sure to make it  _ painfully _ evident that he was interested in women, but if his expression right now was any indicator, looks like he was interested in Akira too. And well, if that was the case, there’s no point in reeling back. 

    Akira continued his routine, putting maximum effort in too. People were here for a show after all, and there was no reason for Ryuji to be any different. Akira even went as far as flashing a wink in his general direction, making him shiver. Maybe this job was giving him  _ too _ much confidence. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

~~~~~

What Akira should've been paying attention to were the other somewhat familiar faces in the crowd. Two boys that appeared to be from Shujin as well had come there after hearing the rumor about ‘that stripper in Shinjuku’, much in a similar manner that the blond had heard about it. What they hadn't accounted for was finding ‘troublemaker’ Sakamoto of all people there as well, seeming him enamored with said stripper. A wicked thought came across to them as they called over one of the attendees.

“See that guy over there with the blond hair?” one of them said, pointing over to the troublemaker in question, “Name’s Sakamoto and he’d like a lap dance from the girl on stage right now. Next time she's working though. And… don't worry about the payment. It's on us.’’ 

~~~~~~

Shortly enough, Akira’s shift was ‘over’ so to speak, blowing a kiss over to tonight’s crowd, earning whistles and shouts from them before getting off the stage. Akira’s body was  _ filled _ with adrenaline, frankly not wanting to leave his little pedestal. And honestly, as much praise and attention he would receive on stage, he would also receive the same amount backstage with several of the girls he worked with were nothing if not supportive of him, but then again people in Shinjuku aren't really in any position to be going around judging people. But the girls, and few other guys, he worked with were kind to a degree that could be consider friendly, even reaching to the point of earning him the nickname  _ Aki-chan _ .        

They helped him feel better about the job when he first took it, and considering the views most Japanese had, it was no stretch to say Akira was shocked. Now they helped him around, and chatted with him on breaks. “Oh, Aki-chan, by the way” said one of the girls, who went by Shimmer here, said to him on his way out. “It looks like next time you come in you'll need to perform a lap dance. Is that okay with you or do you wanna cancel?”

Akira pondered for a second. “Hmm… he’s not old, is he?”

“Not at all. Quite the opposite actually! He seemed quite the hunk, though. I'm almost jealous.” Akira gave a small chuckle out of that comment. 

“Well if that's the case,” he said matter-of-factly, “I'll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DONE, IT'S HERE, WE WERE BOTH LAZY AND THAT'S IT. :^)


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuji really should stop going to that club, people would start thinking he's a regular. But he needed to make sure that Akira was okay. Men in Shinjuku were capable of being real nasty, him experiencing it first hand. He shuddered at the memory, pushing forward. He was doing this for Akira. He was there to make sure he’s safe. That's what he was telling himself anyways.

It was to his unwanted surprise when one of the waitresses approached and addressed him by name. “Excuse me, sir. You're Sakamoto Ryuji, correct?” She said, using that dead customer service voice.

“Uhhh, yeah. T-that's me. Why?” Rather than answer his question, she simply gave him a quick and curt ‘Please come with me.’ and was off. Ryuji could vividly feel how his heart began pounding against his chest as he began following the waitress. _Was he going to get kicked out? God he hoped not. He still had to make sure Akira was safe._ Ryuji anxiously looked around the strip club as he walked behind the waitress, being almost intoxicated by the whole atmosphere, catching even a few glimpses of the people that were there.

It didn’t take long before the waitress stopped, Ryuji almost bumping into her as they now stood in front of him a black pair of black double doors. The waitress took only a moment before opening said doors with a keycard, opening them to swiftly stand aside, only waiting now for Ryuji enter. He was a bit hesitant to even take one more step, eyeing the waitress and the doors in front of him in a cold sweat: _Was he going to be detained here? Is this were they actually detained people?!_ Jesus he was so scared if that actually was the case, feeling clearly how the hair in the back of his neck stood up.  

“Sir? Is everything alright?” The waitress was already looking at Ryuji with a weird look on her face as she still waited by the doors, breaking him out of his anxious state.

“H-Huh? Oh, sorry..!” Ryuji laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck before heading inside, already feeling how his legs began to ache as he stepped inside, expecting for the bouncer to enter at any moment.

To his own surprise, what he received instead was a brightly lit area, a continuation of the strip club itself. Ryuji could have fooled himself into thinking this was a VIP room if it weren't for the fact that he had seen better rooms on the way here.  Just how luxurious was this place, anyways?

Regardless as to what the answer to his question would have been he was nervous to say the least. For all he knew maybe this is why I hate they would keep detainees that they were going to kick out later. Though he was zoning out quite a bit he vaguely remembered the waitress who had guided him here asking him to take a seat and a chair that was placed near the of middle of the room. ‘ _Odd_ ’ he thought, but he didn't think much of it after that.  instead of prompting to take a seat in the aforementioned chair.

Looks like they weren't going to kick him out yet. At least not for now it appeared. Still Ryuji had to wonder why he was brought here in the first place. He didn't remember ordering any of the special services that they provided here. Not like he would have much money to spend at this club anyways. He was already trying hard not to go broke using the subway as often as he did.

He was suddenly snapped out of his train of thought when soft, but rhythmic music started playing in a language he didn't understand. Now that he was looking around the room he noticed that there was a pole in the back, which he guessed was standard for a strip club after all. It still didn't explain why music started playing. Then from behind the curtain, that he didn't even realize could be pulled back, a leg appeared. It dawned on him that maybe someone had a recognized in and ordered something in his name. It was kids at _his school_ that were talking about this club after all. That or maybe another lucky bastard with the last name Sakamoto was supposed to be receiving this service.

Whatever the case ended up actually being, the dancer that was about to perform for him didn't know the confusing situation that was unraveling before the blond. How do you to also couldn't find himself able to speak even, though he had opened his mouth, to stop whatever was about to go down.

Instead of what ended up happening was that read you just sat there and somewhat abstract horror as the lithe figure danced from out behind the curtain, in an obvious sexual manner that appeared to be well practiced. They moved in a gracious manner that's in the most natural in a way and they seem to be wearing what appeared to be stockings and an outfit that appeared to be what we used you could only describe as a bunny costume most akin to those worn by Playboy models. The amount of shock that zipped through his body, that was even strong enough to rival that of one of his Zio blasts, shook him as he realize that this was none other than his best friend that was dancing in such a seductive manner before him. Akira still had yet to turn his back and review his patron still unaware that it was his fellow Phantom Thief and thus continued the performance.

Ryuji would be lying to no one but himself if he said that he didn't find it sexy. That was the dances purpose after all and _damn_ if it didn't do its job.  it was the fact that it was his friend that was riling him up that shook him to the bone. Akira was his best friend and his first friend in a long time. He shouldn't be seeing him this way. That wasn't right. And though he had already gone through this messy string of emotions the first time that he had seen Akira on the pole, he still found himself fighting the same battle in his head.

His own personal dilemma about whether or not having a boner for your friend was an issue or not, had to be put on hold as it was then that Akira turned around and made eye contact with this customer.

“ _Ryuji!?_ ”

“Y-yo…”

“W-what are you doing here? I thought I already told you that you didn't need to worry about me.” Akira became anything but gracious right now as panic set into his face along with a deep blush. “I told you I was fine here. Besides, why did you need to order a private lap dance? if you needed to talk to me you could have just asked and I would have waited outside.”

“Wait wait, hold up. This was supposed to end up being a lap dance?!” he exclaimed Panic now sitting as evidently in his voice as it did on Akira’s face. “I didn't know this was what it was. I was dragged here by some random woman. A-and I didn't know _you_ were going to show up!”

Both distressed parties didn't have much time to sit in their discomfort as the lady who had escorted Ryuji there, was now peeking her head through the curtains that lead out into the main venue. “Aki-chan, honey, is this man being a bother for you? I can lead him out if he's any trouble.”

“Ah, uh… T-thank you Hiyoko-san, but I think I'll be okay for now.” Akira exclaimed in a tone not all to convincing.

The skepticism on this so-called ‘Hiyoko-san’ was evident, as she hummed in discontent while choosing to eye Ryuji warily. “Not that I don't trust you sweetheart, but I'm still going to stay close by, just in case anything happens.” she said before continuing.

“I might check in every now and then just to make sure he isn't trying to pull anything on you, though”

A barely audible ‘shit’ could be heard from Akira as he turned to look at Ryuji quickly before looking back at the lady once more, where Ryuji was also able to note a little bunny tail protruding from Akira’s scantalous outfit. “Thank you very much, but don't worry. There’s no problem here.” he said, forced smile evident on his face. With this it seemed that Hiyoko-san was pleased and poked her head back out of the room, leaving the boys alone again.

Akira turned towards the blond again with a deep sigh and a flushed face. “Looks like there's no way out of it. I hope at least one of us enjoys ourselves.” he's said briskly.

Ryuji was filled with an underlying fear of not knowing what was gonna happen next. But he’d be lying if he said his dick didn't perk with interest as to what Akira meant, if not for the bunny costume that left little for the imagination.

The next few minutes were going to be _very_ interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just have to say this: We're very thankful you are all enjoying the fic so far. I'm extremely grateful to be working alongside Tiffy and overall this has been an absolutely amazingexperience!  
> We hope you stick around for more!
> 
> Blogs:  
> Pinky: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/futabaisacutie  
> Tiffy: http://tiffycatdraws.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Praise the Tiffy and the bibble for making us sin in such gorgest manner.


End file.
